If Only
by Warl0ck
Summary: AU: Spencer's best friend Toby Cavanaugh returns to Rosewood and sees that Spencer's become a much sexier being than he remembered. A series of unplanned events happen... will it bring them closer or allow them to drift apart even more?
1. You've Changed,,, A Lot

**CHAPTER 1**

**YOU'VE CHANGED... A LOT**

* * *

"Spencer, the Cavanaughs and Marshalls are coming back to Rosewood," Veronica Hastings told her daughter. "Mr. Cavanaugh got a job here, so Mrs. Marshall and him are bringing Toby and Jenna back to Rosewood."

Spencer smiled. Not at the sound of Jenna's name... but Toby's. She hadn't seen him since she was fifteen years old- a little while before Alison DiLaurentis was found dead. So much had changed since then, but she was excited to see her old friend. They had first been hanging out, disobeying what Alison had told Spencer about him, and she soon found a wonderful friend.

She was drawn to being his friend, as her parents and Toby's parents were good friends.

He was the rebellious kind of guy, wearing leather jackets, ripped jeans, and some kicks. He used to smoke, but Spencer had encouraged him to quit, and he did. Thanks to Spencer, he became a much better person. But he was still badass Toby, as always.

* * *

"Spencer, get yourself downstairs!" Peter Hastings called. "The Cavanaughs and Marshalls will be here any second now, Spencer!"

"One sec, Dad," Spencer responded.

She put in her last earring and headed down the stairs. The doorbell rang, and Spencer was excited for the moment she got to see one of her best friends. Her other friends were in the house, too. They were also good friends with Toby, especially Emily.

"I'm so excited to see him," Emily happily said. "It's been so long since we've all seen him!"

Melissa stood, arms linked with Ian. Peter went to open the door.

**TOBY'S PARENTS... IDK THEIR NAMES. SO I'M NAMING MR. CAVANAUGH: PAUL, AND MRS. MARSHALL: ANNA.**

"Hey, Paul!" Mr. Hastings exclaimed, giving the man a 'bro-hug'. "How ya doing, Paul?"

"I'm wonderful, Peter, thanks for asking," Paul smiled. "How are you doing yourself, Peter?"

"We're all a bit shaken... if you've heard the news about Rosewood, you'd know what I mean," Peter sighed. "Other than that news, I think we're doing just fine. It's so good to see you again, Paul. You too, Anna!"

"Oh Peter, it's lovely," Anna smiled. "I'm so sorry about the news..."

"Let's not talk about that person right now," Peter sighed **(they're talking about Alison's death)**.

"Yes, let's not," Veronica chimed in. "Paul, Anna... It's lovely to see you both. Where are the kids?"

"Jenna's right here, and Toby... I think he's by the car," Paul told her. "Oh and it _is_ lovely to see you, Veronica!"

Spencer and Emily looked at each other, as they just wanted to see Toby.

"Spencer, cute top!" Hanna exclaimed. "Where'd you get it?"

Spencer laughed a little, "Stop being so full of yourself, Han... You and I both know that _you're_ the one that bought this thing for me. But I like it, so thanks for that. It _is_ a cute top. I like the shorts too, so thanks Aria."

"Oh, it's no problem, Spence," Aria chuckled. "I thought they'd be good for summer."

"You forgot to thank Emily for the necklace!" Emily laughed.

All the girls laughed.

"Talking about yourself in third person again?" Aria chuckled again.

Toby walked in the Hastings house, and the lovely Spencer immediately caught his eye. She looked so stunning today... He noticed her change in style- a white off-shoulder top with something written in black, black short-shorts, a cute necklace, and her hair was let down _loose_.

She looked so free and fun! She was laughing with her other friends, who were all cutely dressed. She looked like she'd become one of those hot and popular girls... She was always beautiful, just a lot nerdier and geekier. Some of him loved the new her, and some of him felt like he'd rather have the old her.

"I see Toby still wears his beanies," Emily joked, even though she knew Toby couldn't hear her.

There Toby Cavanaugh was- he had a black beanie on, and he was wearing dark-washed jeans and a black-and-white flannel shirt. He had clean black kicks. Emily noticed that his eyes were on Spencer.

"Spence, looks like _somebody_ is checking you out," Emily smiled.

"Oooh, Spence!" Hanna exclaimed. "Looks like he's crushing on you now."

"He is _not_," Spencer denied. "He's probably just excited to see us."

"Yeah, sure," Aria smiled teasingly.

Toby took his beanie off, revealing his surprisingly nice new haircut. He had gotten rid of his long hair! Spencer smiled at that, as she always hated his long hair. It wasn't _that_ long, but it was still weird. The front of his hair was jelled back in a half-fauxhawk hairstyle. He looked... _hot_.

"Hey Spencer," Toby said casually. "Emily... Aria... Hanna."

"Hi, Toby," Emily, Aria, and Hanna said in unison, teasingly smiling at Spencer.

"Do I get a hey, Spencer?" Toby gave her a cocky grin.

Spencer smirked, "Hi..."

Toby put his arm around Spencer. "Come on," he softly said. "Lighten up, Spence. Show me around your place."

Hanna gave a quick laugh before saying, "Would you like her to give you a personal tour of... _her bed_?"

A goofy grin spread across Hanna's face, and all the other girls burst out laughing... except Spencer. She turned her head and glared at her goofy blonde friend, rolling her eyes and shaking her head, trying to shun her.

"I'd like that," Toby joked. "Give me that tour, Spencer."

Toby gave her a shocking little smack on the ass, teasingly. The three girls couldn't stop laughing at Toby's hilarious joke. Spencer blushed at the feeling of his hand touching her. She was a bit embarrassed that he openly touched her like that, _right_ after Hanna said he was checking her out while he walked in the house.

"I was just kidding," Toby calmed her down. "I'm sorry; it's been so long since I've seen you, and I've missed you all."

He brought all four girls into a cute little hug.

"Son," Paul called, "Toby, we're going out to dinner with the Hastings. Would you like to come along? Jenna's going, too."

"Are the girls staying?" Toby asked.

"If they'd like to," Anna responded.

"We'll be fine here, thanks for offering, though," Aria said.

"I wanna stay, too," Toby told them.

"Be good, Toby," Paul said. He gave a goofy smile before adding, "Don't do anything you'll regret later, son."

Toby chuckled at his father's attempt of sexual humor.

"Spencer, if you're not coming, don't leave the house," Veronica instructed. "You're in charge of _everyone_ here, since Melissa and Ian are coming with us. You hear me, Spencer? _No_ leaving the house."

"Got it, Mom," Spencer nodded. "I'll see you guys later. Have a nice night, Mr. Cavanaugh!"

"Thank you, darling," Paul waved while he adjusted his coat.

* * *

"Looks like I get to spend the night with my favorite girls in the world," Toby put an arm around Emily, and one around Spencer. "Hmm... Now that your parents are gone- can I have that suggested bedroom tour?"

"Shut up, Toby!" Spencer tried to act serious, but she smiled a little.

They walked up the stairs to Spencer's bedroom. Toby analyzed the room.

"Who's that cutie you have a picture of?" Toby asked, pointing to a framed picture of Alex. "Is that Spencer's little _boyfriend_? Awh, that's so cute. How long have you two been sleeping together?"

"He's not my boyfriend, and I've never slept with him before!" Spencer snapped.

"Then who is he?" Toby smirked.

"_Ex__-_boyfriend," Spencer clarified.

"Toby, stop messing with her," Emily laughed. "She was really excited about you coming back to Rosewood, and then you screw it all up by pissing her off the moment you get here! Nice going, Toby."

"Was slapping her ass necessary?" Aria laughed.

"Let's _not_ mention that again!" Spencer looked away.

"What happened to my geeky best friend?" Toby touched Spencer's hand. "I have a hot best friend now, don't I?"

"Stop acting like an asshole!" Hanna laughed. "Just leave the poor girl alone."

"Seriously, what happened to her, though?" Toby asked. "She looks so... different."

"She's all grown up now, badass boy," Emily smiled.

"You just have a crush on her now, don't you?" Hanna grinned.

"What?" Toby squinted. "No I don't!"

"Oh _please_," Aria laughed. "You're acting like a little kid, Toby! You _wuv_ her."

Toby rolled her eyes, "All I did was compliment her on how sexy she looks now. Call me when you girls learn how a guy works."

"How about we leave you two here to work out your differences while we get some food ready downstairs?" Aria offered. "Come on... Em, Han? Let's go. They need this time to stop having awkwardness."

"I'd rather just come join you guys downstairs and help you make the food," Spencer got up.

"Nope," Hanna rejected. "You're staying _right here_ with Toby. Have fun, you two!"

"Some day, I'll _get_ your ass for this," Spencer jokingly looked angry.

"Ooh, Spencer said a bad word!" Hanna laughed. "Use this time to your benefit. We'll be downstairs."

Hanna, Aria, and Emily headed downstairs, leaving Spencer and Toby alone in her room.

* * *

"You think they'll kiss?" Emily asked.

"Probably," Aria responded with a small chuckle.

"They might as well just have sex, now that they're alone," Hanna joked.

"_Hanna_, that's totally inappropriate of you to say!" Emily cried. "They're not even dating, give them a break."

"You could see it in Toby's eyes," Hanna smiled. "He really likes her, and she really likes him- she's just shy."

* * *

"So, you were talking about your ex-boyfriend," Toby stared at the ground. "What happened with him? What kind of jerk would end a relationship with such a beautiful girl?" He tried his best to charm and flatter her while asking a serious question.

"Just cut the compliments, Toby," Spencer shook her head. "This isn't like you."

"_Spencer_, nothing's changed with me," Toby shrugged it off. "It's _you_ that's changed. You're different. You're_ girly_."

"I'm still the same old Spencer I've always been," Spencer said.

"Come on, you're wearing an off-shoulder top and short-shorts!" Toby exclaimed with a laugh. "It's a cute outfit, but _cut the crap_. You used to wear hoodies, weird hats, and some other crap. You looked beautiful, though. Oh, and you never left your hair untied!"

Toby put his arm around her and added, "You can admit you've changed, Spence."

"Whatever," Spencer stared at the floor. "I guess you haven't changed at all."

"That's right," Toby nodded. "To be honest, I like your new look. You want to have the old Spencer attitude, though? I liked your old attitude better than your new one."

"I'm sorry, it's just that my friends were making all these jokes about you _crushing_ on me," Spencer laughed. "Aren't they such idiots sometimes?"

"Yeah... they're stupid, but I love them," Toby smiled awkwardly. "Me... crushing on you? Nah. I have a girlfriend."

"You do?" Spencer couldn't help but feel disappointed now. She liked it better when somebody had a crush on her. "What's her name?"

"Miranda," Toby smiled at the sound of her name. "She lives in Philly, though. We kinda have a long-distance relationship now... I miss her, but she never calls me anymore. I can't say I love her, because I just started dating her a little while before I left. But she's _hot_. Not as hot as you, though."

"I see you're not going to stop your weird-ass compliments," Spencer smiled.

"So, are we cool now?" Toby asked.

"Yeah," Spencer nodded.

He put his arm around her. "We can go downstairs now, then," Toby said.


	2. Scrabble Champs

**CHAPTER 2**

**SCRABBLE CHAMPS**

* * *

"Alright, food's ready," Aria brightly said as she set it on the table. "What do you guys want to do for the rest of the night?"

"I texted Caleb," Hanna mentioned. "Is it alright if he's coming over?"

"Yeah, sure," Spencer said. "Just have him gone before my parents get home. I'd rather not explain to them."

"Cool. So are you two on a good page now?" Hanna asked.

"We're good now," Spencer nodded with a smile.

"I have an idea for what we can do all night," Toby said. "Let's play Scrabble."

"_Scrabble_?" Spencer's eyes widened. "Toby, are you freakin' kidding me? You know what happened last time we played Scrabble..."

"You two kissed?" Hanna smiled.

"_No_!" Spencer cried. "I'm not telling you what happened."

"I beat her," Toby told Hanna. "She's just mad because she doesn't like losing."

"Let's play Scrabble then!" Emily exclaimed.

* * *

They set the board up and got everything going.

"Alright... _Cat_," Hanna said as she placed 'AT' next to the 'C' Aria had put down.

"Nice move..." Spencer sarcastically said. "Three points for you, Hanna."

"Woo me!" Hanna exclaimed. "What's my score in total?"

"20 points," Spencer informed her.

"What's everyone else's score?" Hanna asked.

"Toby has 146, Aria has 112, Emily has 110, and I have 137," Spencer read off the scores. "Congratulations, Hanna. Maybe you shouldn't have passed for like half the game. I can't believe _Toby_ is winning! Jerk."

"How am I a jerk?" Toby chuckled. "You're just mad because I'm better at this game than you are."

"It's just _luck_," Spencer snapped.

"How can it be luck every time?" Toby asked with a cocky smile. "You said it was luck last time, too!"

"You just got lucky both those times," Spencer refused to believe her full loss. "Just forget this dumb game!"

Spencer knocked all the pieces off the board.

"Hey!" Hanna yelled. "I was doing so damn good!"

Aria shook her head, "When are you going to understand that you _sucked_, Hanna?"

"Shut up, Aria," Hanna crossed her arms.

"Spencer, that's so lame!" Emily cried. "I wasn't much behind!"

"If _I_ can't beat Toby, what makes you think that _you_ can?" Spencer angrily asked.

"Oh, don't be such a sore loser," Toby laughed. "I know something that I'd love to see Spencer play."

"What?" Spencer asked.

"_Strip poker_!" Toby exclaimed, causing three out of four girls to laugh.

Spencer shook her head, "That wasn't necessary, Toby!"

"I'd like to see this Spencer strip for me," Toby let out a goofy grin.

"Oh Toby, you little pervert," Emily smiled. "That's the last thing that Spencer would ever do."

"_Thank you, _Emily," Spencer said.

"I bet you'd lose at strip poker," Toby said. "That's a good thing, though. You'd have to take more off-"

"Shut the hell up, Toby!" Spencer cried. "This is why I hate you."

"Oh, don't lie," Toby smiled. "You _love_ me, Spencer."

"Fight!" Hanna cheered.

"She'd lose at that, especially," Toby said. "Have you seen me shirtless? Uh, I got a six-pack, ladies. I remember Spencer couldn't stop staring at my abs at the beach the last time we saw each other. Isn't that right, my good girl?"

"_No_, it's _not_ true," Spencer refused. "I never stared at you our any crap like that, Toby! If you want to fight, let's fight."

"I'd rather play strip poker," Toby said.

"Too bad, we're fighting," Spencer smiled.

"Hey, come on now... it was-"

Spencer cut him off by jumping on him. Aria, Hanna, and Emily stared in shock. "Spencer, what the hell are you doing to him!" Emily cried, trying to hide the extreme laughter she was holding inside.

Toby flipped her over to the ground, almost defeating her.

"You thought you could win this battle, Spencer," Toby smirked. "Guess what? _You thought wrong_. I win again."

"You're not winning this one, Toby!" Spencer refused.

She struggled to get out of his grasp, but then realized that struggling was not the way to go. She calmed herself down, and kicked Toby... right in the balls.

"_Holy fucking crap__!_" Toby screamed. "Owww! That's not fair, Spencer!"

"Life's not fair," Spencer snapped.

"Spencer, that was harsh!" Hanna laughed.

"Toby, are you okay?" Aria was concerned.

"Oh my god..." Emily chuckled. "That was a wild move, Spence."

"He deserved it," Spencer said. "Strip poker... _really_?"

"It was just a joke!" Toby cried. "You didn't have to kick my balls for that! FUCK... OH GOD. Do you know how much that hurts, Spencer?"

"Well, I'm not a guy, so I don't know," Spencer shrugged and flipped him over.

"_Holy crap__!_" Toby moaned in pain. "Spencer... Spencer please... Can we stop this crap? Holy... shit... God... Fuck... Balls... Spencer, please, please, please let me go. This hurts so fucking bad, Spence!"

"Spencer, he's pleading!" Aria cried. "The poor guy- just let him go!"

Spencer was on top of him now, and she sat on his stomach, crushing his abs.

"Shit!" Toby cried. "That's enough, Spencer! _You win_!"

"I'm not done with you," Spencer snapped.

"Baby, please," Toby whispered. "This really hurts."

"Baby? Aria smiled. "Aww, that's adorable!"

"It's not adorable!" Spencer refused. "Do you _want_ me to hurt him more, Aria?"

"Come on, Aria," Toby pleaded. "Let it go so she'll let _me_ go. I thought we were friends!"

"Alright, fine... I'll stop," Aria said.

"Spencer," Toby's face turned serious. "Spencer... this really hurts bad. Will you please let me go?"

"Okay," Spencer reluctantly agreed. "I'm done hurting you. I'm sorry, I just got really caught up with beating you."

Toby pulled her into a warm hug and softly said, "It's alright, Spence."

She enjoyed the moment of being loved by her best-est friend of all time: Toby. He could be such a cocky jerk sometimes, but when you really understood him, he was a sweetheart angel that Spencer loved hanging out with!

"This is a good moment for us," Toby whispered without letting her go from the hug.

"It is," Spencer agreed.

She closed her eyes, relaxing in the hug.

"This is adorable!" Hanna gushed.

"Shut up," Spencer quietly said.

"Just saying..." Hanna bit her lip. "You know it's true, though."

Toby then...

_Stuck his hands down the back of her shirt. _ _

"What the hell, Toby!" Spencer screamed, pushing him backwards.

He went tumbling backwards and hit his head on the couch.

"Oh god..." Toby opened his eyes. "Don't be so violent."

"What did he do?" Emily asked.

"He put his hands down the back of my shirt!" Spencer cried.

"It was a warming gesture," Toby told her.

"Ugh, you're so annoying," Spencer snapped. "What's wrong with you? You never did this to me the last time we were spending time together!"

"That was before..." Toby smiled.

"Before what?" Spencer asked, annoyed.

"Let's just say that _things change_," Toby vaguely said before standing up.

"Hey!" Spencer called. "Toby, that doesn't explain anything!"

"You have any ice?" Toby asked. "I think my balls and my head could use some."

"You didn't have to say balls," Hanna laughed.

"Oh well," Toby shrugged it off. "Well, you got any ice? My head's gonna burn all night. Thanks a lot, Spencer."

"I'm sorry..." Spencer took a breath. "You shouldn't have done that, though."

"It's too late to change what I've already done," Toby said.

"Okay, okay," Spencer sighed. "Come on- I'll get you some ice from the kitchen."

"Cool, thanks," Toby smiled.

Spencer took Toby's hand to help him up, and they walked to the kitchen.

"They're going to make the most adorable couple ever!" Hanna quietly gushed, making sure that Spencer couldn't hear her.

"I know!" Aria exclaimed.

"Yeah, they would... _if _one of them wasn't stubborn like this," Emily mentioned. "They're so stubborn! They'll never admit their true feelings for each other. If someone's admitting their feelings, it'd probably be Toby, though. Spencer's not the type to give into love."

"She so likes him, though," Aria said.

"Anyways, when's Caleb getting here?" Emily asked.

"Soon," Hanna responded.

* * *

Spencer put the ice on Toby, soothing his aching head. Even though he deserved the pain, she felt bad for hurting him like that. She helped him get back over to the couch, where she sat next to him and made sure he was comfortable.

"Are you alright?" Spencer asked.

"I'm good, thanks," Toby assured her.

"Look, I'm really sorry-" Spencer began.

"No, it's alright," Toby said. "It's not your fault, anyways. I was the one who got all cocky and acted like an asshole. I probably shouldn't have done the whole shirt thing. I deserved to get hurt like that."

"You don't deserve it," Spencer sighed. "I'm just being all stuck up."

"Wow, they're not stubborn right now," Hanna whispered.

"It's crazy," Aria whispered.

"What are you two whispering about?" Spencer asked.

Luckily, the doorbell rang. It saved Aria and Emily's asses. Spencer got so upset every time someone talked about her being a good couple with Toby.

"That must be Caleb!" Hanna exclaimed. "I'll get it."

* * *

"Hey babe," Caleb smiled and pecked Hanna's cheek. "Oh my god... Dude, you're here! Sup, Toby! I was lookin' forward to seeing Hanna, but it's great to see you, Toby! It's been so long, dude."

"Totally," Toby smiled back. "Bring it here, man!"

Caleb set his backpack down and went over to Toby to give him a bro hug.

"Dude, what happened to your head?" Caleb asked.

"Ehhmmm... _Spencer _over here shoved me against a couch and kicked my balls," Toby told him.

"Ouch," Caleb chuckled. "Spence, why'd you do that to the poor guy?"

"He was being an asshole at the time," Spencer said. "But it's alright now."

"So, is Spencer your girlfriend?" Caleb asked.

"_NO_," Spencer snapped. "He's not my boyfriend, and I'm not his girlfriend!"

"Well... Sorry for wondering," Caleb frowned.

"Yeah, I'm actually seeing someone right now, dude," Toby informed him. "Her name's Miranda, and she's a total babe from Philly. We haven't been together that long, but she's cute! I wish I could see her right now."

"That's awesome!" Caleb exclaimed. "You got any pics of your girl?"

"Uh-huh," Toby nodded. "Crap... I left my phone upstairs. Spence, where's your room?"

"Upstairs, to the right," Spencer directed.

"Thanks," Toby said. "Come with me, Caleb."

Caleb and Toby headed upstairs to see the 'hot babe' Toby was dating. Caleb was excited to see what kind of babe Miranda was. He always loved to see what girls Toby had picked up.

"Ugh, that boyfriend stealer!" Hanna whined. "_I'm _supposed to be spending time with him, not Toby! Does he really need to see a hot picture of whoever Toby's girlfriend is?"

"I didn't even know Toby had a girlfriend," Emily was shocked. "Well that breaks everything on our Spoby calender."

"_Spoby_?" Spencer looked at them in shock.

"Isn't it obvious?" Aria said. "Spoby is a combination of your names together!"

"Of course it is..." Spencer sighed. "Well, you better make up a couple name for Toranda... or whatever."

"They don't deserve a couple name," Hanna snapped. "I bet Toby's only dating her because she's hot, and to make you jealous. I think he is _really _crushing on you."

"I don't like Toby!" Spencer cried. "I just came out of a relationship with Alex! I have no intentions on getting together with Toby now."

"Fine, say whatever you want," Emily said.


End file.
